The present invention relates generally to smart card systems and more specifically to a smart card system, device and method for communicating with a plurality of smart card communication protocols.
The term xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d is typically used to refer to various types of devices having an embedded integrated circuit for storing information. The reference to xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d within this disclosure includes both contact and non-contact cards (also referred to as proximity cards). Smart card communication devices are used to write information to the card and to read information from the card. Some smart card communication devices may only have the ability to read from or write to the smart card. Therefore, a smart card communication device may be a smart card reader, a smart card writer or both.
Typically, the smart card communication device is connected to a host computer that regulates transactions between the smart card and the smart card communication device. In some systems, however, the host computer may be part of the smart card communication device. Smart card systems may include any number of host computers and communication devices depending on the particular configuration and requirements of the system.
The smart card is a small, usually credit card shaped, device that contains at least a memory device for storing information and a transceiver to communicate with a smart card communication device. The smart card communication device communicates through the transceiver on the smart card to access the stored information. The smart card communication device may simply read the information, load the information into the memory device or modify existing data in the memory device. For example, if the owner of a smart card uses a smart card containing financial information to make a purchase, the smart card communication device can read the information including the owner""s identity and the availability of funds. The smart card communication device can also deduct the purchase amount from the available funds if it has writing capabilities. Further, the communication device can store transaction data on the smart card including the time and location of the transaction in addition to the identity of the communication device.
Existing smart cards can be classified as either contact or non-contact smart cards. It is not necessary for non-contact smart cards (also referred to as proximity cards) to physically contact a smart card communication device to exchange data. Proximity cards typically employ modulated radio frequency (RF) field and impedance modulation techniques to transfer data between the proximity card and the proximity card communication device.
Smart cards have a variety of uses and can be utilized in any transaction that involves the exchange of data or information between individuals and an institution. For example, smart cards can be used to store information including medical records, financial information, vehicle maintenance information, pet information, and a variety of other information traditionally printed on paper or plastic or stored on cards having a magnetic stripe or an optical bar code. Smart card technology has been particularly useful in banking systems and other financial transaction systems. For example, smart card technology has been used effectively in mass-transit systems where the stored value on a smart card is decreased by an amount equal to the fare each time the passenger uses the card to gain access to or exits from the mass-transit system. As described above, other information may be stored or modified on the card such as the time and location of transaction.
The smart card technology is continually expanding in different directions while various manufacturers and industries influence the implementation of smart card systems. As a result, numerous smart card communication protocols have been suggested and several protocols are currently in use. Regulatory and standard committees have defined several standard smart card protocols. For example, the International Organization for Standardization has provided at least two standards for proximity (also referred to as non-contact and contactless) smart cards: ISO 14443 Type A and ISO 14443 Type B. Although many conventional smart card systems use the same carrier frequency for communication, different communication protocols utilize different modulation techniques to transmit and receive data. For example, although ISO 14443 Type A and Type B both require a 13.56 MHZ carrier, ISO 14443 Type A systems use 100% ASK (Amplitude Shift Keying) modulation techniques and ISO 14443 Type B systems use 10% ASK modulation techniques to transmit data from the smart card communication device to the smart card. Further, the Type A smart card communication protocol requires ASK Manchester load modulation with a subcarrier at 847.5 kHz for transmission from the smart card to the smart card communication device. The Type B smart card communication protocol, however, dictates that the smart card transmit a signal modulated using Binary Phase Shift Keyingxe2x80x94Non-Return to Zero (BPSK-NRZ) modulation with a subcarrier at 847.5 kHz.
A smart card communication system implemented by Cubic Transportation Systems commercially referred to as the GO CARD(copyright) smart card defines another smart card communication protocol (referred to as the third type of smart card communication protocol in the disclosure). The third type of smart card communication protocol uses a 8% NRZ ASK modulation scheme for transmission from the smart card communication device to the smart card and a ASK-NRZ load modulation scheme for transmission from the smart card to the smart card commendation device. The Type A and Type B smart card communication protocols are described in ISO/IEC 14443-2, xe2x80x9cIdentification cardsxe2x80x94Contactless integrated circuit(s) cardsxe2x80x94Proximity cards, Part 2: Radio Frequency power and signal interface, 1998-0621xe2x80x9d available to the public. The third type of smart card communication protocol is in accordance with the description included in International Application Number PCT/US92/08892, titled xe2x80x9cNon-contact Automatic Fare Collection Systemxe2x80x9d, filed Oct. 19, 1992, and published May 13,1993 as WO93/09516. The PCT publication is incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional systems do not provide for compatibility between the systems using different smart card communication protocols. With conventional systems, an ISO 14443 Type A smart card can only be used in a Type A system and an ISO 14443 Type B smart card can only be used in a Type B system.
The inconveniences and problems associated with several standards and protocols will increase as smart card systems become more popular and systems using different communication protocols are implemented within the same geographical location and for the same industry. For example, a smart card fare collection system for a mass transit bus system may use one type of smart card communication protocol and a smart card fare collection system for a subway train system may use another type of smart card protocol in the same city. Since many smart cards using different communication protocols do not differ in physical appearance, card holders may become confused regarding which systems will accept a particular smart card. In fare collection systems this may delay entrance and exit of commuters through the mass transit system.
One potential solution requires that the service providers utilizing smart card systems to provide multiple smart card communication devices at each location. Although this potential solution would allow customers having different types of smart cards to use their smart cards at the single location, it is limited in several ways. For example, the multiplicity of smart card readers and writers is not cost effective and will increase the size of smart card communication equipment. Further, if each type of smart card reader/writer has a separate reader or writer port, customers may still be confused since it may not be clear which smart cards can be used in each of the different smart card reader or writer ports.
Therefore, there is need for a smart card communication device, system and method for establishing communications using a plurality of smart card communication protocols.
In an embodiment of the invention, a smart card communication device polls a communication channel by transmitting a plurality of initiation messages using a plurality of smart card communication protocols. The smart card communication device monitors the communication channel for a valid acknowledgment message in accordance with a valid smart card communication protocol for a predetermined wait period. When the valid acknowledgment message is received, the smart card communication device notifies a master module of the type of smart card that is present and transfers data between the smart card and the master module using the valid smart card protocol. The master module, which contains a computing device, a digital switch and a security device for each of the plurality of smart card communication protocols, routes the data sent by the smart card communication device to the appropriate security device for decryption or authentication.
In this embodiment, the functions of the smart card communication device are analogous to the functions of a radio frequency (RF) modem after a smart card using the valid smart card communication protocol is located. The smart card communication device includes transceiver hardware that has a variable configuration. The appropriate configuration is chosen for receiving the valid smart card communication protocol. One of several demodulators implemented in a digital signal processor (DSP) is used to demodulate an incoming signal after it is acquired by the transceiver hardware.
One advantage of this embodiment is that a plurality of security devices necessary for authentication, decryption, or encryption are remotely located from the smart card communication device in the master module. Since the master module can be maintained in a secure remote location, the system provides security that is likely to be compromised.
Another advantage of this embodiment is that security devices in the master module may be replaced or exchanged without affecting the smart card communication device. The functionality of smart card communication device is not directly dependant on the type of security device needed to communicate with the present smart card. Accordingly, the smart card communication equipment may be located in areas inconvenient to service, such as terminal gates or turnstiles, while still allowing the system to be updated with new security devices located in a more accessible location.
This embodiment also allows for additional smart card communication protocols to be added to the plurality of smart card communication protocols serviceable by the smart card communication device. Since some of the communication process is facilitated by the DSP, the demodulation functions for each of the smart card communication protocols may be modified or additional smart card communication protocols can be supported by downloading new software from a remote location. This may be particularly useful in systems where new smart card communication protocols are introduced after the system infrastructure has been installed.
Yet another advantage of this embodiment is that the functionality of the smart card communication device can be changed by a central computing system that is coupled to the smart card communication device through the master module and a communication network. In addition to changing the software required for demodulating or modulating signals, the central computing system modifies hardware configurations such as transmit power levels and antenna tuning parameters.
Therefore, this embodiment provides a smart card communication system, device, and method for identifying the smart card communication protocol used by a present smart card and establishing a communication link with the smart card by modifying hardware and utilizing an appropriate demodulator within a DSP. The smart card communication device can establish a communication link with a smart card using any one of several smart card communication protocols through a single port.